The Flame of a Warrioress
by Sarmatian-Warrioress
Summary: What happens when a fire eater enters Hadrian's Wall and sets her firey eyes upon Arthur's most stoic knight. DagonetXOC, TristanXOC.
1. Arrival

**A/N: disclaimer bs = dont own, wish i did. if i did, Dagonet, Tristan, and Lancelot wouldnt have died in the movie. i cry everytime they do... this will be set a couple years before the movie. the knights have been fighting for...lets say 12 years now.**

_Anika could not recall a time when she cared for someone outside of the troupe she traveled with. They were nothing more than jugglers and sword-swallowers, but each had a unique talent outside of dazzling crowds. They were as close to family as she would get and she loved all of them for that. But her attention was soon caught by another, just shortly after arriving at a place called Hadrian's Wall…_

"Careful Anika!" Tomes shouted at her. The warning didn't go unheeded; Anika swiftly tugged back on the horse's reigns and it stopped just short of trampling a villager who passed in front of it. The older man who sat beside her on the wagon's seat shook his head wearily. "You're going to be the death of me someday, girl," he muttered, bringing a taunting smile to Anika's lips.

The wagon behind them abruptly halted as well and, with good senses, Anika heard the driver swear. "Sorry Dani!" she shot over her shoulder. The middle-aged man, gripping the reigns tightly, nodded his head, letting her know it was all right.

All clear ahead, Anika flicked the horses reigns again, compelling it forward. Although not familiar with Hadrian's Wall, she followed the directions she had in her head, ones given to her from a friend who had been here many times before. Turning the horse down a separate road, the wagon behind her followed. Melini, the wife of a trader, had been within Hadrian's Wall for two weeks time and had sent word to Anika and her friends. This place would be good for the entertaining of others. Food, drink, and lodging were cheap enough, and, looking like no more than traveling village men, the troupe could easily stay within the wall's safety as long as they wished.

But all of them were more than simple entertainers. Each had skills with one or more weapons, especially Anika. A 29 year-old woman, whose memories were lost at the age of six, had only her dreams and a noble-blood tattoo to try and help her regain what was lost. With the death of her parents on her sixth birthday, the only gift she received was a terrible blow to the head, caused by a group of Saxons who raided and burned her home village to the ground. Anika couldn't recall who her parents were or any details of her past. The time spent after that terrible attack was hazy, she only barely remembered joining the troupe at the age of 17. They were the ones who taught her how to wield a blade and bow, and to protect herself from the harm others wished so often to cause her.

Pulling in to a courtyard of stone, designed heavily in Roman culture, she stopped the horse. Hopping from the seat upon the wagon, she smiled as the other wagon stopped beside hers. She had purposefully stopped at a place just beneath an over hang, between columns, for the sky grew cloudy and she didn't wish to be rained on. Dani jumped to the ground beside her and looked around. Vendors and traders lined the walls of the courtyard and many people had returned to bustling around after having removed themselves from the way of their small caravan.

Two people stepped out of the wagon behind Anika and she turned to look at them. Rosala, a young woman with tanned skin, stretched tiredly. It had been a long journey and she had stiffened considerably. The young boy beside her looked up at Anika with excited blue eyes. She smiled down at him, already knowing the silent question he was pleading her with.

"Go on, go explore. But be back by dark. If you aren't, Tomes with have both our hides," she spoke to him. Lolon was 11 already, but still filled with much curiosity for the world.

Tomes was suddenly by her side, glaring menacingly before a smile softened his features. "You better pray to the goddess that boy doesn't get lost."

Anika smiled at her elder. "Ill go find him myself if he does so."

Five entertainers. It had been only three when Anika joined the troupe. But now the number had grown, and with it, the skills they honed. Dani was a very talented sword-swallower. Lolon had grown well in the art of juggling, even assisting Rosala with the activity, whenever she wasn't tying her very flexible body into knots. Tomes was the oldest of them all but still had much spirit in him as he performed tricks equivalent to magic. Anika's talents were usually saved for last, to shock and awe the crowd. She could breathe fire, eat fire, juggle with very sharp daggers, and even touch fire to her skin without burn. When Tomes occasionally introduced what she was going to do, he jokingly told the crowd that Anika was a "fire-speaker" and would never be harmed by fire because she could speak to it and tell it not to.

Rosala and Dani moved away from Anika and it was then she realized she hadn't heard a word Tomes had said to her. But by her friend's actions, she could see they were merely removing the horses from the wagon before tending to them. They would secure their things and go off elsewhere to explore and eat supper. Tomes would remain, dagger in hand, to watch their things.

Rosala cursed a little as the horse that led Anika's wagon stumbled over an uneven stone as she led it to the water trough. The majestic creature was blind as a bat. Anika had found it three years earlier, its life about to be ended. She talked the owner into selling it to her for a good price, though he told her she was mad to own the animal. She had ignored him and spent a year teaching and learning to ride it and guide it.

Fallon lowered his head to the water and drank heartily as Rosala left his side. He was flawlessly black, not a single mark marring his darkness, and his eyes were pale blue. Though the thought of them, unseeing, should have brought Anika sadness, she couldn't help but find the glassy orbs beautiful in their own way.

Shaking her head lightly, Anika looked out over the courtyard. Nearby a cart of furs, she spotted her old friend's husband, but Melini was nowhere to be seen.

The crowd grew slightly hushed as three men walked into the courtyard. Each had cold, hard eyes and bodies built strong. One had a mane of golden hair and a handsome face, an axe set on one hip while a sword set on the other. The second was large in stature and build, scarred heavily, with hair cropped closely to his scalp. The last was thinner, dark hair mixed with braids that mostly hid his sharp eyes. Anika spotted the sword on his back before noticing the apple he was eating hungrily.

She had heard of Artorius Castus and his knights and that they were staying at Hadrian's Wall. Could this be such men? True, they looked like nothing more than barbarian thieves, the way they were dressed. But there was an air of respect and dignity about them that no thief could have.

Turning away, Anika shot one last look to Tomes. He had settled on a bench close by the wagons and the horses. He gave her a nod and she smiled back at him before walking off to explore.

* * *

A/N: hey guys. havent written/posted in freakin forever! i've been really into King Arthur, 300, Gladiator, Robin Hood, Witchville, The Legend of Earthsea, and The Legend of the Seeker lately and been kinda stuck in another time. made a few attempts at starting King Arthur stories but failed horribly. this one kinda just came to me in a rush and i rolled with it. im hoping my character wont be a mary sue so ill add a couple beatings sooner or later. PLEASE R&R. i havent written in a long time, especially not like this. those with feedback get free ale and a knight of their choosing! oh, except Dagonet. hes mine... lol. anyway, laterz!


	2. Tavern

**disclaimer: same bs as last chapter**

Anika passed by many buildings, including a horse stable that she marked in her memory, before stopping at the tavern. It was a small, quaint place with a water trough through the center, overhangs supplying shelter for many tables where patrons sat. The bar was built in the far left corner, and Anika could see a few women bustling about with trays full of cups of ale.

Looking around, Anika's eyes set on a table in the far right corner. Rosala and Dani sat together there. She stepped forward and slowly made her way to her friend's table. Almost all eyes in the tavern had set upon her and she sighed a little. Attention was something she was all too familiar with.

A shudder slipped up her spine and she stopped, turning to see who was staring so darkly at her that they caused such a reaction. Six men, three of which she saw earlier in the courtyard, now watched her closely. She knew what they were seeing.

Anika knew she wasn't the prettiest of women; she never wore dresses and didn't put any time into her appearance. Her black hair was kept short, close to her head, with bangs on the right side, purposefully used to cover her right eye at times and give her a shyer appearance. Also, with it short, there was less issue of setting it on fire when she performed. Eyes, fierce green, showed her true nature: curiosity, mischievousness, and strength. Her outfit was simple enough. A sleeveless tunic of reddish-brown covered her torso, showing her pale arms and the few scars that marred her skin. The slit at the neckline ended just at her cleavage, showing off what bosom she had, even if it wasn't as large as some women. Gauntlets of leather, plated with metal spikes, covered her lower arms. Brown trousers were held up by a leather belt and the lower half of her pants were covered by soft knee-high leather boots. A leather sash across her torso held a heavy 2-handed sword on her back, its handle on the right side while on the front, two daggers were held diagonally across her chest. Upon the belt, a two and a half foot long dagger was set upon her left side, razor sharp. Granted, she wasn't the tallest or the strongest, but with the numerous weapons, she held an air of strength and dangerousness.

Anika met each of their eyes long enough to show she felt no fear of them, but paused on the last, a man with a broad torso and strong arms, hair cropped close to his head, and a cruel scar on the left side of his face, just barely avoiding his eye. Those eyes…stormy silver, held a touch of sorrow that made Anika's heart lurch.

Turning abruptly away, she didn't stop moving till she sat beside Rosala, her back to the men. Both Dani and Rosala looked at Anika, their expressions a mix of worry and the beginnings of drunkenness. "Don't let them get to you," Dani mumbled across the table.

Anika shook her head, eyes set upon the worn wood of the table. Rosala leaned close to her and whispered, "I heard people talking. Those six men are the knights of Artorius…" The caramel-skinned woman smirked a little. "They are quite handsome, though, aren't they?" Anika chuckled and shook her head.

Rosala was 27 years old, a full two years younger than Anika, and had the attitude to prove it. She was beautiful and flirtatious, mischievous and sly. At times, though often reprimanded by Tomes, she picked the pockets of those more fortunate than others. Her skin was the color of leather, a warm brown, and her hair was as black as the night, long and sleek, pulled back into a ponytail high on her head. Her eyes were like liquid pools of honey and twinkled in the candlelight. Her thin, curvy body was clothed in a tunic of dark green, with long sleeves that hid her hands and a slit at the neck, low, to show her cleavage to any curious man. Trousers of black covered her long legs and shin-high leather boots covered her feet, a daggers bone handle sticking out of each. On her dark leather belt, four daggers, bone-handled, were sheathed on her hips. Also, beneath her sleeves, two daggers had special sheathes held upon each lower arm. A silver ring was pierced through her right nostril and left eyebrow, leaving her entire appearance quite exotic.

Dani was looking over Anika's shoulder at the six men, talking amongst themselves. He shook his head. "We should not stay in this place. Hadrian's Wall is protected by these knights, but I do not trust them. We should leave as soon as possible," he muttered and emptied his cup of ale.

Anika dared a small glance over her shoulder. She was no longer being watched but still felt uneasy in their presence. She turned back to Dani. "I agree. We will perform tonight, and leave in the morning, once we have gathered supplies to travel with," she whispered to her companions.

Rosala drained her cup of ale and stood from the bench. Dani and Anika followed her action and started quietly for the door. Rosala slipped silently past tables and only paused at the door, looking back over her shoulder. Eyes of amber watched her closely from the knight's table. They belonged to a man with a dark mane of hair mixed with a few braids, with tattoos upon his high cheekbones. He watched her closely and intently, but not the way a lusting man would. More like a creature would eye its prey. Shuddering lightly, Rosala pulled her gaze from his and slipped through the door into the night.

* * *

A/N: okay, heres the next chapter. kinda just a filler of Anika and Rosala's appearances and the fact that Anika found the tavern and stable. added a lil tension but not much. hope it didnt suck too bad. R&R plz!


	3. Performance

**disclaimer: same bs**

Guards passed through the Roman courtyard, lighting torches that shined enough light to give the stone a warm glow. Tomes was where Anika left him, on the bench by the wagons and horses, but now his head was slumped onto his chest in a deep sleep. Dani chuckled lightly as he went over to wake the older man.

Anika had always liked Dani. He was a simple man of 38 years of age. His hair was dark brown, kept short, though his beard was longer. Wrinkles, caused by years of smiling, crimped the skin around his deep blue eyes. A scar marred his left cheek, from the side of his nose, curving down to his jaw line. Short-sleeved and brown was his tunic, while hard leather gauntlets covered his lower arms and trousers of dark brown covered his legs. Shin-high boots of leather covered his feet and a leather belt around his trim waist held a long sword on his left side. Even at his age, he hadn't let himself go, eating and drinking with no end. No, Dani was different. He kept his scarred body strong and buff.

He was always the one to care for others, as he had done for years before joining the troupe. His circumstances of joining the troupe were close to Anika's but more costly. The lives of his wife and two young children, one boy, one girl, had been taken by Woads with the attack of his village. At times, Dani would stare off in the distance, gaze lost, and the others knew he was thinking of the past, of his family. He missed them greatly but would never take his own life to be at the Gates of Death to be with them. The troupe was just as important. They had all grown as close as family.

Anika smiled lightly as Dani shook a grumpy Tomes awake. He often treated Anika, Lolon, and sometimes Rosala as his own children.

Rosala climbed into the back of one of the wagons and looked around at the courtyard. Even with the darkness of night and the oncoming approach of storm clouds, the crowd didn't disperse, rather grew larger, as people bought their dinners of bread or jerky or hunted rodents. Now would be the perfect time to perform, as they had come to Hadrian's Wall to do.

~xXx~

"Ladies and gentle folk!" Tomes cried to the crowd, standing now in the center of the courtyard. People moved away from him, leaving a circular clearing around the older man. "I have the honor to introduce some very special friends of mine. We are the Traveler's Troupe! You will see things that could only ever happen on the pages of a fairy tale. You will be dazzled!"

Dani stepped forward as Tomes stepped back. A few swords were held in his hand. Setting all but one down, he lifted his head back and touched the tip of the blade to his lips. With a faint smirk, he opened his mouth and slipped the blade slowly down his throat. The watchers from the crowd gasped and whispered, amazed by such a talent.

Anika stood with Rosala and Lolon by the wagons, waiting their turn to dazzle the crowd. The numbers had grown considerably as Dani slipped a second sword into this mouth. Even six relatively stoic men watched from the far right side of the courtyard, hidden slightly from view by the pillars that ran parallel to the walls. Anika smirked a little, watching the one who looked to be the youngest of them all. He was boyishly handsome; eyes bright and shining with excitement and wonder.

Shifting her eyes to another, they set upon the tall, scarred one with the silver eyes. His stubbled jaw clenched lightly from the words another said to him, a man with curly dark hair and two swords upon his back.

Dani pulled three swords from his gullet and set them aside before pulling out his own sword, whose length was about four feet long. Crowd watching with wonder, he lifted it up and swallowed it whole, easily. This brought him happiness. He always liked to dazzle with what he did best.

Anika continued to watch the scarred giant. His stature and appearance made him seem menacing and dangerous but Anika could see his actions towards another of the knights were gentle and kind. A gentle giant, perhaps? She smirked a little. Such a man would be worth watching more.

Dani left the circle with sword in hand as the crowd clapped for his performance. Rosala and Lolon took his place in the clearing, juggling small wooden balls between the two of them. Rosala passed her three balls to Lolon who juggled all six of them as the dark skinned woman began to twist and turn her body in ways no other could. Tomes slipped through the crowd, stopping by individuals and their friends, performing small magic tricks that made eyes shine with curiosity. They were all so good at what they did.

Dani passed Anika and smiled. Sitting on the end of one of the wagons, he pulled a rag from his pocket and began to wipe down all the blades, returning his to the sheath on his hip.

The fire-eater turned her eyes back to her other friends. Lolon continued to juggle the six balls, a broad smile brightening his features. Lolon was the definition of young innocence. Big, bright blue eyes, short, strawberry blonde hair, and a slight body clothed in a sleeveless brown tunic, black trousers, and leather boots, all too big for him. He was also like Dani and Anika in the fact that he had lost much before finding the troupe. He father had been a warrior who died just shortly before his mother gave birth to him. Sadly, her life was lost when his was given, leaving him without parents. A friend of the family took him in and raised him as his own child, but when gambling debts caught up to the man, all his money and house were lost. Lolon left then, no longer wishing to stay with such a man that couldn't even take care of himself. He moved from village to villager before finally meeting those of the troupe. He was the last of them to join and the youngest at that. But he still remained happy and kind towards the world, despite all it had taken from him.

The knights muttered between themselves as they watched Rosala dislocate her shoulders and bend her arms in strange positions. She bent her back in angles no one else could possibly. Lolon stopped his juggling and walked back towards the wagon, clearing as path as he did so. Tomes returned to the wagon and watched as Rosala did her finale. She bent herself backwards till her hands touched her shins. Everyone clapped as she stood straight again. Turning, she started flipping down the path between the people. She only stopped by the wagons side and smiled, gesturing for Anika to step forward and leave the crowd with an astounding ending.

Grabbing a few things, including a small burning torch made of a stick and a wad of cloth dipped in animal fat, she made her way to the clearing. She had left her weapons in one of the wagons, not wanting them to get the way of her actions. The knights hushed and she glanced at them, eyes flashing with sharpness.

With a small smirk Anika stopped and quickly lifted a small canteen to her lips. Taking a mouthful of bitter liquid she moved the torch to her lips and blew a large cloud of flame towards the sky. The crowd cooed and awed in wonder before she took another mouthful and blew it in two bursts that lit up the whole courtyard. The people clapped and she smiled, slipping the canteen back into her pocket.

Giving a short, sharp whistle, Lolon slipped through the crowd and appeared by her side. Anika slipped each of her gauntlets off and handed them to him. He took them, smirking lightly, for this was one of his most favorite parts of her show. She ruffled his hair with one hand then looked in the direction of the knights. She wanted to make sure they were watching closely at this next part. Holding her left arm out she lowered the torch beneath it and touched the flames to her skin. The crowd sucked in a breath, but when nothing happened, whispering spread like wild fire.

Anika smirked a little as she moved the torch back and forth, sliding the flame up and down her arm. But still, nothing happened. How was it possible for her to do such a thing without being burned? Switching hands, she touched the flame to her right arm. Still nothing. Tilted her head back and touched the flame to her neck and jaw. Still nothing.

Shrugging lightly, Anika acted as if though she wasn't sure why nothing happened either. A smirk tugged at her lips as she looked back to the knights. They were watching her intensely. Opening her mouth wide, tongue outstretched, Anika set the torch directly on it before closing her lips around the flame. She paused for a second before pulling it out again, the flame out. She smirked tauntingly and blew smoke out her nose while people around her clapped again.

Meeting the tall, scarred knight's gaze one last time, she turned and disappeared into the crowd as people returned to bustling about with their daily lives.

* * *

A/N: lil more tension, and they finally performed. attempt at describing their performances = FAIL. sigh. oh well. decided to make it TristanXOC too. Rosala will most likely hook up with him. what should i make happen next chapter? hmm... will give anyone a lifetime of free ale and Saxon-ass-kicking if they R&R or shoot me some ideas of what should happen next! thnx!


	4. Storm

**A/N: disclaimer: same bs**

Anika felt the winds of a strong storm rustle her hair gently as she stood atop the battlements of Hadrian's Wall, looking out over the large field that ended with a thick forest. Even in the darkness, her sharp eyes could see clearly as the thick gray clouds tousled in the night sky. The smell of rain was thick in the air but didn't stop the inhabitants of the Wall as they still bustled about through the torch-lit streets.

A sharp white light flashed in the form of lightning, thunder rumbling deep close behind. Anika gasped a little at the sudden shock and held a hand to her racing heart. Though she did not fear them, she could never get used to the unpredictability of storms.

"_Keep your heart strong and you will fear nothing, Anika. I promise you."_

The fire-eater looked around quickly, searching for the voice she just heard. There were a few Roman guards posted on the garrison but none were close enough that if they spoke she would hear them. Besides, the voice had been feminine, with a sing-song lilt, and so familiar.

Lightning flashed white in front of Anika's eyes but once it faded, she found herself standing in a golden field of wheat, the sun's warm rays beating down on her face. A little girl of 5 years was giggling as she chased a woman around in the field. Her hair was long and black, held up in cute little pigtails, while her thin body was covered merely by a large brown shirt, so big on her it was much more like a dress. Her feet were bare and padded lightly on the ground, leaving a trail in the wheat behind her.

The woman, however, was tall and lean with muscle, long, curly blonde hair cascading over her shoulders, bright green eyes twinkling as she laughed and tried to stay out of reach of the child. She was dressed in a simple maiden's dress of light green, her feet also bare as she trod around, scars clearly visible on her bare arms.

In the distance, Anika could see a small village, bustling with villagers and laborers, busy with their daily lives. The woman squealed, drawing the fire-eaters attention once again as she fell back amongst the golden wheat, letting the small girl tackle her and jump on her.

Anika wished so desperately to move or speak but found she couldn't. The little girl laid her head on the woman's bosom as the blonde began to hum a sweet little tune that Anika knew from heart. It was the song her mother once hummed to her to put her to sleep. The little girl's green eyes closed slowly as the woman hummed and soon she was fast asleep.

The woman lifted the girl before laying her in the golden wheat and brushing a few strands of dark hair behind the sleeping girl's ear. Still, she continued to hum as she smiled at her. Leaning down, she placed a gentle kiss to the tattoo on the inside of the girl's wrist. "Sleep my daughter. Gather your strength," the woman whispered, "for some day, you will be great..."

The woman's head turned and Anika felt her breath catch in her throat as her green eyes met the fire-eaters.

Anika gasped loudly as a touch on her shoulder brought her back from deep in her mind. Turning sharply, she met eyes of silver, filled with a slight worry and concern.

The scarred giant took his hand off her shoulder but still watched the fire-eater as she looked quickly around as if just not realizing where she was.

The haziness of the memory faded and Anika met the man's gaze again before she muttered, "Yes?"

He watched her for a moment more before he finally spoke, voice deep and mostly monotone. "I saw you standing up here alone and came to see what you were starring so intensely at. You were starring into the distance and your eyes were clouded as if you were many miles away. I tried to get your attention but you didn't respond." He paused, eyes meeting hers sternly. "I was worried that something was wrong."

Anika starred at him for a minute or two, eyes softening by his concern. "I'm quite alright, just a little lost in my own mind." She shook her head a little as she chuckled dryly. "I'm afraid I'm a bit mad this moment." She looked up again and sucked in a breath. He was still watching her, silver eyes more intense than ever.

Anika forced her eyes away, looking instead out at the field once again. Only when he followed her gaze did she dare to glance back at him.

He was tall, at least 6'2, a full four inches taller than Anika at 5'8. His shoulders were broad and set straight, his chest and stomach flat, his hips lean. Though he was thoroughly muscled, his tunic and trousers still fit loosely on his body. His hair was cropped short to his head and his jaw was stubbled, but Anika found these things ruggedly attractive on him. Once again, her eyes set upon the cruel scar on his face and she found her eyes tracing it, wondering how he had gotten such a thing.

His body suddenly tensed and Anika's eyes widened when she realized her fingers had begun to do what her eyes had been, sliding gently up and down the scar on his face. Quick, like his face was red hot steel, she pulled her hand away and clasped it to the other behind her back. Her cheeks grew red as he turned his eyes back to her, confusion swirling in his silver orbs.

Anika stuttered a bit, dropping her eyes to the ground before she finally managed to mutter, "I'm so sorry…" He didn't say a word as he continued to watch her.

Only after a few minutes of awkward silence did the fire-eater find the nerve to speak again. "I am called Anika. May I ask of your name, sir knight?" She met his eyes and saw they flashed with a gentle kindness only for a second before returning to a cold hardness again.

"Dagonet," he muttered. Anika rolled the name around in her head. It was a good, strong name. He interrupted her thoughts as he spoke again, tone touched with a light kindness. "There is no need for such formalities as sir, fire-eater."

Anika smiled a little as she nodded. She was pleased by what he called her, though it was not her name. _If he wants to call me that_, she thought, _I don't think I would mind at all._

His gaze was sharply pulled from hers at the clatter of metal against stone. Anika's eyes shot towards the battlements and set upon the claw of a hook. Her mind took a minute to realize there was rope tied to it and was suddenly pulled taut as weight was put on it. Her eyes widened and she turned to Dagonet, seeing recognition flash through his eyes as well.

Three more hooks flung over the battlements and caught, ropes pulling tight. A man with blue skin suddenly jumped over the battlement near the first and in a flash, Dagonet had his large sword out, holding off the blue demon's axe attacks as it let out a battle cry. Anika felt her muscles tense as the knight met her gaze.

"Woads!" he shouted as more blue men climbed over the battlements onto the wall. Anika felt the heavy weight of a body slam against her and she fell back against the wall opposite the battlements. A flash of silver in the lightning's white light made her duck the swing of a sharp blade before she drew a dagger and plunged it into the man's chest. Warm blood coated her fingers as she turned and saw the blue demons growing in number on the garrison. The Roman guards rushed over and fought them off the best they could.

Anika looked to Dagonet as he slew a man with once strong slash and met his eyes. He nodded to her and Anika knew then she was going to fight and kill most of the night away. But most of all, that her life would never be the same after that night.

* * *

A/N: took me a lil longer to come up with the idea of what happened than i thought. was origionally gona do one thing but changed it. it started with a lil spark of an idea and then it just flowed from my fingers when i started typing. i love it when that happens. i just slip into that little world and live it myself. :) anyway, sorry it took a lil while. free lifetime of ale to microcheese and Sadie Hyde for the reviews. and uber thanks to Sadie Hyde for the ideas and input! though you dont do much but R&R, i would love to get in touch with you! i could use someone to bounce ideas off and fangirl babble about hot guy characters with. if you're interested, PM me plz! thanks! R&R!


	5. Fight

**discalimer: same bs**

Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled loudly, matching the pace of the clash of battle between Woads and warriors. Anika stayed as close to Dagonet as she could, 2-foot blade in one hand, dagger in another. Roman guards were trying their best to keep the Woads back, away from the stairs, fearing if they descended them, they would attack the whole village. Blue demons came in an endless stream, leaving Anika to fight with every ounce of strength she had.

_But what if it's not enough?_

The words echoed in the fire-eaters mind and she gasped as she was suddenly forced against a wall, dagger knocked from her hand. No. There would be no such thoughts in her mind. They would leave her weak and defenseless. Slashing out, her 2-foot blade sliced at a Woads neck. Blood flowed from the gaping hole and he let out a small gurgle before falling to the ground.

But, of course, there was another right behind him and he met her blade as she rushed forward. A flash of blue caught her off guard as another Woad attacked her, slamming his whole body into her side. Anika's blade fell from her grasp as she slammed, once again, into cold stone wall. Something in her left shoulder snapped and she cried out in pain.

A blade whizzed towards her face but she dodged just in time to keep from being cut. But what she wasn't expecting was the butt of an axe waiting to slam into her face as she dodged the first attack. Wood and metal connected with Anika's left cheekbone and she stumbled to the right from the blow. Her assailant wasn't taking a moment's pause though and hit her again. This blow hit her left eye and she stumbled more, falling to one knee.

A dark chuckle took place of the rumble of thunder and Anika looked up at the Woad standing over her, axe in hand as a taunting smile played over his blue features. The fire-eater could feel blood trickling from her cheek and eyebrow, no doubt skin split from the hard hits to her face. Her shoulder ached terribly and her head was throbbing, and she had lost two of her weapons already. The blue demon raised his axe and she sucked in a breath, waiting for the pain that would come.

A glint of iron revealed itself in the dark with a flash of lightning and suddenly a dagger was in the Woad's neck. He let out a cry and began to fall back, but not without bringing his axe down one last time. Anika let out a cry as the blade glanced off her left side.

Rosala was suddenly in front of her, two razor-sharp daggers drawn. She took out two Woads as Anika relaxed a little, glad of her savior friend. Blood was quickly soaking her tunic and the fire-eater winced as rain began to pelt down, smacking skin and clashing with armor as the clouds finally released it's torrent.

Rosala met a Woad, blade for blade, and was trying her hardest to hold him back. Clearly, her strength was no match for his. Just as her knees began to shake, on the verge of failing, an arrow shot through the darkness and pierced deep into the chest of the blue demon. He grunted and fell back, dead. Rosala turned her eyes in the direction the projectile came and smiled a little. The wielder of the bow was none other than the stoic, dark-haired scout of the seven knights. Five others joined the guards and Woads on the wall, fighting back the blue demons with ease. When they had reached the spot where Anika now sat, Rosala went to her friend's side, worry etched deep in her features.

The Woads slipped down the ropes and hurried back to the forest almost as quickly and quietly as they had came. Arthur and his knights sheathed their weapons and talked quietly amongst themselves, discussing what had just occurred. Anika's eyes set on the tall Roman leader and she knew now why he was trusted so deeply by his six knights. His appearance gave away all signs of his years of leadership: hard, dark eyes, tense features, and a posture as straight as a statue.

Rosala was trying her best to apply pressure to the wound on Anika's side as the fire-eater cradled her left arm to her chest. Rain was still pouring down, soaking everything it could reach, including clothing. Rosala let out a small curse as her hand slipped from the wound, blood proving to be just as slick as the rain. Anika let out a cry and all seven of the knights turned their attention quickly to her. Dagonet moved swiftly to her side and pressed a large, calloused hand onto her wound. Feeling quite foolish, Rosala stepped back to give him space.

Anika turned her eyes to the knight and was amazed at the calm control he seemed to have over her situation. She lowered her eyes to the hand that was pressed to her side and noticed, with alarm, the blood soaking into his shirt sleeve. "You're injured," she muttered but he shook his head.

"Nothing more than a scratch. You're the one who's injured." He kept his eyes on her bloody side, concentrating on tending to her. Anika lowered her eyes to the ground as Arthur stepped over a blue body and was suddenly at Dagonet's side.

"Take her to one of the spare rooms," The Roman's tone was firm but gentle, a command, not a request. "You can tend her wounds there without distraction or interruption."

The scarred giant nodded and removed his hand from Anika's wound, causing the fire-eater to cry out once more. Swiftly and with ease, he slid an arm behind her knees and another behind her neck before he lifted her from the ground. Anika squeaked in surprise at the sudden contact of her body against the knight's broad chest. Looking back, she saw Rosala stand, eyes full of worry, rain coating her face and hair. Anika met her eyes and smiled lightly, calmly, as Dagonet carried her off.

* * *

A/N: a lil short but had to get some hurtin in on Anika. she didnt exactly show off the bad-ass fighting skills she has but got a few good hits in there before she was mostly incompacitated (sp?). still no reviews for the 4th chapter yet but hopefully with this one uploaded, they will come. hopefully. ale and Woad ass-kicking to whomever R&Rs.


	6. Heal

**disclaimer: same bs**

Anika was silent as Dagonet carried her, and was for once thankful for the storm that had pushed all the village's inhabitants inside to shelter. Only the Goddess could imagine how madly people would be whispering about the sight of the strong, stoic knight carrying a wounded woman off to an empty room alone.

Pausing at a long building of stone with a thatched roof, Dagonet counted along the eight doors, stopping on the four before he continued forward. He pushed the door open with his foot and stepped inside. Anika looked around the small room as he set her on the bed and turned to latch the door shut again. Furniture was sparse. Anika sat upon the only bed, a worn cot covered with thin blankets and thick furs. A small fireplace held glowing embers, and a small table in the corner near it was surrounded by two chairs. Candles were placed here and there to give the room what small light they could provide. A small cupboard was in the far corner near the door and Anika spotted the axe, sword, bow, and few arrows leaning against it.

Dagonet moved silently through the room, stopping by the fireplace only long enough to throw a few logs and a handful of tinder on the embers before moving to each candle, lighting them by the sparks of a flint he held in hand. Anika set her eyes on the rekindling fire as Dagonet moved to the cupboard in the corner, opening the doors to search for something.

Anika was still staring at the fire, cradling her arm to her chest, when Dagonet kneeled before her and took her left hand gently, moving it to her side. She sucked in a breath and sent a small glare his way, none too happy of the pain. His attention, however, was on her bruising shoulder. He poked and prodded gently before he met her eyes. "You shoulder is dislocated. I need to reset it before I can tend to your other wounds. You must stay very still, no matter how painful it will be," he instructed. Anika nodded and turned her head away as he set one strong hand on her upper arm and the other on her shoulder.

With one quick shove, a loud snap filled the room and Anika let out a small cry as her shoulder was pushed back into place. Dagonet pulled his hands away and looked at her. "Try moving it." She did as he said and gave the joint a good roll or two before nodding. "It's still going to hurt a little for a few days but the pain will dissipate." Anika nodded and looked back at him, green eyes still blazing with ferocity from the battle that had so recently occurred.

Moving to look at her side, Dagonet paused. With Anika watching him, his cheeks took on a slight pink shade before he muttered, "I need you to remove your tunic so that I can get to your wound…" The fire-eater's face grew slightly red with sudden realization and she let out a small sigh. Setting a hand on his strong jaw, she turned his head to the side. Taking the hint, Dagonet closed his eyes.

The clink of weapons and a whisper of cloth were followed by a sharp hiss and Dagonet looked back when she tapped his shoulder. Using both arms pressed against her bosom, she hid most of what she didn't want him to see, but still her face was heated, her cheeks red. She was bare from the waist up and Dagonet couldn't help but notice her pale, curved figure and the scars that covered it. A few stood out more than others and drew the healer's attention. On her chest, just above her heart, Dagonet could see a jagged, welted scar that fanned out and looked much like a sun and its shining rays. He gestured to her, and quickly she turned herself with her back to him, crossing her legs on the bed, tunic and torso sheath set on the bed beside her.

The healer pulled his attention from the half-naked girl and focused on the wound on her side. It was a clean cut and, luckily, not that deep. The Woad's attack hadn't been with great force so apparently the axe's blade glanced off her ribs. Touching around the wound gently, he took note that it still oozed blood slowly but would be easy to sew up. Getting to his feet in a fluid motion, he went to the table in the corner, grabbing a cloth and jug of water before returning to the bedside. Wetting the rag, he dabbed at the slash gently, cleaning it the best he could before reaching for a needle and thread. Anika hissed in pain but then bit down on her lower lip, expecting the greater pain that would come next.

Dagonet placed one large, calloused hand flat on the soft skin of her back by the wound to steady her and was slightly surprised to feel a shiver slip up her spine. "Did I hurt you?" he asked with a touch of worry.

Anika shook her head slowly. "I'm just…not used to being touched," she muttered and sunk her head between her shoulders as she bit on her lip again. Dagonet turned back to the wound and slipped the needle into her skin, across the split, and into the other flap of skin before pulling it gently taut. The fire-eater made no sound as he continued but the healer could feel her muscles were tense beneath his hand. Only when he finished did she relax. The wound was held shut by the thread and no longer bled so Dagonet found no reason to bandage it.

Swiftly, Anika released her arms from her chest and pulled the tunic back over her head, feeling much more comfortable covered. She turned and stood as the healer did. Her face was still red and she only dared glance up at the tall knight before she muttered her thanks. Grabbing the torso belt that held only one dagger and her two-handed sword now, she moved towards the door.

Dagonet grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks. She looked back at him and flushed at the kindness warming his silver eyes. "You're soaked to the bone. Please, allow me to speak to a friend of mine. I believe she has spare clothing that will fit you," he spoke. Anika shivered lightly at the deepness of his voice and nodded lightly. Releasing her arm, he moved to the door and opened it before slipping out into the dark, rainy night. Tentatively, the fire-eater followed him.

* * *

A/N: somewhat of a short chapter. but i think im on a roll: starting, finishing, and uploading one chapter each night. yay me! anyway, this was kinda just more setting: Dagonet's room mostly, and building the small beginnings of closeness between Anika and Dagonet that will lead to a relationship sooner or later. oh, and Anika DID need to have those wounds tended. i just dragged the process out. :P anyway, thinking up an idea for a tramatic thing that will happen to Anika and maybe Rosala that will be filled with drama, hurt/comfort, and the pushing of people away/growing closeness of others. R&R pleeeeeease! its all i have to look forward to anymore!


	7. Decision

**disclaimer: same bs**

Anika followed Dagonet silently back to the tavern she had been in earlier that day and stepped inside. Only a few drunken village men and Romans remained, all other had obviously scurried home, whether it be cause of the storm, the late hour, or the attack of the Woads.

Looking about, she spotted five of the knights at the table closest to the bar, laughing and talking with Rosala. At Dagonet and Anika's entrance, she beckoned them over. Slipping between the tables, Anika sat on the bench beside Rosala as Dagonet sat beside the broadest man who was swaying lightly with drunkenness and laughed heartily at something the knight with the golden mane of hair said.

Rosala set a hand on Anika's right shoulder and gave her a gentle smile. "You are alright, yes?"

Anika nodded. "It'll take more than a little cut and a misplaced bone to slow me down, old friend." The broad knight lifted his cup in agreement and proceeded to empty it of its contents. Dagonet looked between Anika and the man beside him.

"Fire-eater, you haven't been introduced yet, have you?" he questioned. At the shake of her head, he gestured to the broad knight beside him as he continued. "This is Bors. Don't let his drunkenness get to you, its all too often he gets like this." The broad knight nodded in agreement before letting out a belch.

Shaking his head, Dagonet continued. "This is Gawain." He gestured to the man with the golden mane and amused eyes. "Tristan." The sharp-eyed, silent man with the tattoos on his cheeks and the dark hair full of braids nodded a little at Anika without actually looking at her. "Galahad." The young knight with dark curly hair and bright eyes smiled at her. "And lastly, Lancelot." The duel sword wielder with dark unruly hair watched her with flirtatious eyes, one eyebrow raised as he looked her up and down.

The fire-eater nodded to him, hoping he would look away so her voice wouldn't crack when she spoke. "Anika."

"I hate to sound like a kiss-ass," Rosala spoke up. Leaning forward onto the table, she set her elbows on the worn wood and her chin on her hands. Anika shook her head a little. In that position, her breasts would be squished together, almost bursting out of her tunic, and would no doubt get the knight's attention. "But it really is an honor to be in the presence of the knights of Artorius Castus. All I've ever heard were rumors that made you all sound like unbeatable gods."

Anika glanced around the table. Lancelot's attention was fully on Rosala's chest—no surprise—but the other knights didn't seem interested in what she was offering. In fact, Dagonet was watching Anika.

The fire-eater's cheeks grew red and she lowered her head so he wouldn't see. Bors was quick to distract the healer though when he bellowed to the barmaid to come refill his drink.

A redheaded woman with a very angry expression on her face stepped from behind the bar and smacked him over the head with her tray. Anika and Rosala's eyes widened greatly. How could she do that to a knight?

Bors turned to her and growled as he rubbed the back of his head. "Oi woman! What gives you the right?"

The redhead set her fists on her hips and gave him a look that was far from amused. "How dare I? You drunken fool, if you weren't the father of all those kids, I would have left you long ago. You will get no more ale tonight. It scares me when you drink so much I have to get Dagonet to check and see if you're dead."

Bors' eyes grew soft and he pulled the redhead into his lap before giving her a stern kiss on the lips. "Fine then, Ill just get bloody drunk tomorrow night." He grinned when she punched his arm. Dagonet finally caught the expressions on the girl's faces and smiled a little.

"Anika, Rosala, this is Vanora, Bors', um, lover," he explained. The fire-eater nodded in understanding. Dagonet looked back at the redhead. "Vanora, would you happen to have any spare clothes that Anika could wear? I'm afraid hers are a little bloodied from earlier."

Vanora looked across the table at the fire-eater and smiled. "I heard about the attack earlier, and the two girls who fought against it. You're very brave. Even I would have turned tail and run against a pack of dirty blue men." Anika blushed a little at her compliment. "But I'm afraid all I have are dresses."

Anika smiled and shook her head. "That's alright. I think I have some spare clothing back with our caravan. If not, Ill wash my tunic myself when I get the chance."

Rosala looked to Anika. "Speaking of the caravan, didn't you say we were going to leave here in the morning?"

Anika thought for a second. So much had happened since that time when they first arrived and she was finding herself reluctant to leave the interesting place. She shook her head a little. "I must have been mad from the heat. I don't know why I would say such a thing. No, we shall stay here for awhile. I need time to heal. And besides, the next village is 3 days ride from here. We'll need to gather supplies."

"But what if Tomes and Dani want to leave in the morning, as you said?" Rosala questioned. There was a silent pleading in her eyes.

Anika pulled her eyes from the dark skinned woman's and looked at Dagonet. He was talking to Bors, a small grin upon his face, and though Anika knew his kind, gentle nature, she still couldn't help but be a little daunted by his presence. She turned her attention back to her friend. "Then they shall leave without us. I find myself quite drawn to this place."

Rosala smiled. She felt the same way. "Then it's settled. We shall stay."

* * *

A/N: kinda short and slow. i had been looking for a reason that Anika and Rosala should stay at the wall. seems like i decided that they just want to. lol. nah, Anika wants to stay cause of Dagonet and Rosala wants to stay cause shes hoping there will be more excitement like the attack. and there will be more. much more. but with it, sadness and loss, comfort and love. still gotta work in how Anika is gona tell her sad story to the knights to get them to help her find out who she really is. i figure drunk Rosala will convince her to tell them. but then what? all she has is the tattoo and will eventually receive a lost token from Tomes. but how will they figure out who she is? and when they do, what then? sigh. i need to get my thoughts in order. i might feel more motivated to do so if someone R&R's... but no one has for awhile now. sadface. ill still keep checking though. R&R pleeeeeeease people!


End file.
